Beyond Those Onyx Eyes
by I.walk.in.air
Summary: She wasn't sure on what had happened exactly, what did she see? This story takes a young girl who simply looks into the eyes of another. As she ages things become very interesting... He continues to appear and the disappear. This is rated T just in case.(OC Shin)
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters... **

A/N: this an attempt at a romance. this is dedicated to one of my lovely followers! Namekiansgottalovem. Sorry if I spelled that wrong. Well, just to clear things up, this story its told from the view of a girl.

She wasn't sure on what had happened exactly, what did she see? This story takes a young girl who simply looks into the eyes of another. As she ages things become very interesting... He continues to appear and the disappear. (OC+Shin)

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 1_

I wasn't exactly sure what happened that day... Just the feeling. A feeling I will hold dear. That-that day I...

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

I was 8 years old in counting. small, scrawny, and weak. Perfect combination! I had been lucky enough to confiscate dollar bill, which was just laying on the ground. In the middle of the street to be exact. Don't worry, the road was rarely busy since most people hid close to the buildings in case of a sighting. Random sightings of unusual 'things' flying around and inflicting some major damage. It had been quiet for a week now, but people still feared the worst.

I raised my new fortune to the sky and begin to charge to the Thompson's candy shop when... I halted. A deep tugging within me kept me from my goal. I had the power to walk, but I felt like I had forgotten how.

'_Move dang it! Move!_' I thought to myself.

That's when I first saw him. From where I stand, I could only see the outline of the stranger. His head hung low and shoulders drooped. His feet dragged across the black asphalt street as he made his way through town. The small man's movement was sluggish and unsteady. Couldn't blame him. His attire wasn't suitable for 15 degrees below zero. Thin long blue sleeves and a... Vest? Now that I took the time to think about, his clothing was certainly alien to this part of the world.

I dragged my attention back to the candy shop then back at the strange... Wait! Strange PURPLE man that was now much closer. His features much more visible. Now I realized using 'alien' to describe the clothes was just a fraction of the oddities a single man possessed. His ears were elongated with pointed tips. Upon his head stood a tall, thick, white Mohawk. There was a circular earring upon each of his lobes. Then ... there was his face. Dainty. If it weren't for his body structure, I would have easily mistaken him for a female.

Step by step he drew closer and closer. The purple man's eyes were brimmed red and... was he crying? He's crying! He continued his walk, brows furrowed and the cold nipping at his nose. He brought his head up from its slumped position just to let it fall at the mere sight of a man off to his left. The foreigner blinked, a tear fell. The moment the tear met the ground, it froze. He repeated this process with different people each time.

It seemed to me that this man felt... Sad. Don't judge my simplicity! I'm only 8 mind you! And as an 8 year old, you classified moods under happy, sad, mad, bad... Wow, mostly negatives.

I took a deep breath as he neared my position. A momentary fog puffed into the air and quickly dissipated. That's when he looked up. Directly at me. I, being without my manners, just stared. Now, don't call me crazy but... those onyx eyes. I don't know how to explain it exactly. I guess I got lost in those eyes.

The world became a tinted black haze. It could only be described as a state of dreary. Though I never thought that possible. Movement slowed drastically as if walking through mud. People became shadows and whispers that echoed through my ears. those eyes... Saw something beyond normal. The whispers grew and formed into earthquaking shrieks. Those eyes were locked on mine. The shrieks were jumbled and unorganized. some how I was able to stay focused with all the noise. Shakes became ringing. Ringing became silence. Not a calming silence but a disturbing silence. Shivers climbed up and down my spine. The odd man still stood in front of me. His face lit up with the pale light. An inching smile replaced is hurt.

Then he spoke to me in a silk washed voice, "Its not that bad... Once you get use to it."

I didn't understand. Where was I? Then I had the urge to ask a bothersome question. "Not bad? then why were you crying?" I stated confused. I must have said something wrong. He looked away and the world return to its normal cold self... And without another word, he left. Once again, I was alone in the street with my dollar and no clue on what just happened.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

That was a long time ago...

**X-x—l—x-X**

**A/N: Ok, so the first chapter was not much of a romance but it will get better. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do however believe in smashing a certain unsuspecting Kai into a love vortex of doom. **

**A/N: **I appreciate the reviews and am all psyched for your comments on this update. Read my pretties, read and REVIEW!

...Enjoy...

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 2_

_Eight years later..._

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

To my dismay, the blaring sound of my alarm clock rang out loud and all too clear. I had made the calculated mistake of placing it on the opposite side of the room to my bed. The warmth and coziness of the bed made my lazy self take over. I curled up underneath the blankets while trying to use my pillow to block out the annoying sound. Why was my alarm on today? Today is Saturday! Me and my lazy self forgot to unplug the alarm yesterday.

"UUUuughh..." I moaned, while slowly creeping out of my sanctuary. My body wavered as I stood up and made my way across the room. I felt like the undead going to destroy the thing that raised them from their eternal slumber. There was much pleasure in hitting the alarm into silence.

Triumphantly I flopped back down onto my bed. Now I can-

"Mai Mai!" my mother called from the kitchen.

"What?" I groaned in distaste.

"Will you run to the store for me?"

The thing about my parents, if they ask you to do something, it's a command. Seriously, what is the point of them asking you a question when they don't give you a choice to choose your answer?

"What do I need to get?" I tried not to sound too pissed. _'Stupid alarm clock, stupid mom, stupid store!' _About a thousand other things were labeled stupid by yours truly.

Saturday was supposed to be a relaxing day with little work, if any. This is false. Parents begin to think that because there's no school Saturday is the perfect day to put your kid to work. All of you, who don't have parents like this...you are spoiled rotten!

"Not much really," Mother replied, "A dozen eggs and a jug of milk and...oh! Also we're out of flour."

"Eggs, milk, flour," I mumbled to myself, "Eggs, milk, and flour."

After a short freshening up and a quick bowl of cereal I was off. I opened the front door and squinted my eyes, looking to see if the street was busy. Slamming the door behind me, I began my venture towards the grocery store.

The day wasn't all that bad for seven degrees. The sun was just beginning it's climb over the horizon. The snow had been much deeper last year and there was much more ice about. Today the sky was clear. Today, apparently, saw fit to contradict my mood and before I realized it I had entered the store.

"Why, hello, Mai!" a cheerful voice greeted, "Your up early."

"Yeah. I forgot to turn off my alarm clock and mother asked me to get a few things." I said, turning to face my best friend. He has been working the cash register for over seventeen years. Mr. Sights is his name.

"How ya doin' old man?" I teased. Mr. Sights smiled that heart warming smile that made him so loveable. No one in town could ever hate him.

"Don't you 'old man' me, Mai Mai. Now hurry along before your mother gets angry." He grimaced, he knew he was right.

I knew he was right and with this in mind I went hastily to retrieve the eggs, flour, and milk. The faster I went, the longer I could speak to my ol' pal. Technically he is my only friend. Why don't I have friends my age? Most teenagers here are penny brained snobs. When I returned Mr. Sights seemed awfully distracted.

"Whatchya looking at?" I asked, placing the items I had acquired next to the cash register.

He spoke softly, "I've seen that there purple feller before. He stopped to look through the store window just a few years ago."

I followed his gaze to lay my eyes on...WHAT?! My eyes almost comically popped clean out of their sockets.

"Th-that man! He...seems familiar, but it can't be!" I stuttered. Mr. Sights was about to say something but I cut him off.

Out of pure confusion I shook his shoulders while screaming, "Tell-me-I'm-not-crazy-and-that-you-can-see-a-purple-man-with-pointy-ears-and-a-mohawk!"

Mr. Sights had a time of trying to keep his eyes from crossing, "Umm...Yes?"

Without thinking I ran outside, leaving the groceries with a shocked Mr. Sights.

_'Earings, funny clothes, dainty face!'_ I tried to match up the similarities. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't. I sped up each step. What was going on? Who is this guy? I got closer just to be struck dumb. This man didn't appear to have changed...at all. Almost as if he had leaped across time, unfazed like the sky.

"Hey, you!" I said aloud, "You in the blue!"

Just before I gave up he turned slowly and once again I saw them. Those onyx eyes, yet this time the world swirling within them seemed normal.

"A pure heart. Rare...very rare." that smooth voice sounded, "The answers you seek I have no time to answer. There are other worlds in need of me."

Then...I blinked...he was gone. Forgetting my purpose in this place I ran home. He was real. I wasn't imagining him! I am not crazy, oh joy! I entered the house, but didn't take the time to shut the front door. Down the hall I went to my room.

There it sat on my dresser. I picked it up, a dollar bill. The keepsake was crumpled and dusty. I spent the rest of my day in my room with the dollar, thinking. Thinking...thinking...thinking...

"WHERE ARE MY DAMN GROCERIES!"

…...crap.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A/N: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long and I pray I didn't disappoint.…..you know of my demands...review if you want more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do however own Mai Mai. MINE...**

**A/N: **I was planning on updating my other story when I thought, since valentines day wasn't too long ago, why not update this story instead. This is kinda sadish...

...Enjoy...

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 3_

_One year later..._

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Everyone had left me alone to morn. Their vain attempts to convince me... T-to leave! no... I couldn't blink. My breath slow and quiet. The cheerful bouquets seemed to gawk at my sorrow. How could one try to cover up a black hole consuming my thoughts and feelings with a few worthless flowers. Bright and fragrant and proud, on a day of weeping, darkness, and no true comfort. The plants colors seemed to glow in the dim lighting. Clouds hung low as if to share my loss, yet a few rays of sunshine would break through and send golden ribbons streaking across the sky. Trying to make the bitter a bittersweet. My limbs quivered as reality put me in my rightful place. The bouquets were held together with silvery twine that flapped in the icy wind. Small designs were etched around his name. The glossy stone read: Richard E. Sights.

"Why... Why do you TAUNT ME!" I shrieked, "WHY?! Why him? Why now?!"

There I was, draped in black and cursing at the world. My fingernails dug into my palm as I clentched my fist and allowed a couple of tears escape me. My cheeks were a blaze and yet everything else seemed cold.

"My friend! Why am I lost? Why did you go? Ca-can you hear me? I-I..." I tried not to choke up.

It was far too late for that. My heart sunk deep within. I shriveled down onto my knees while wrapping my arms around my sides for comfort. Cries, sobs, and pure- (**Snap!)**

"Hello?" I said wearily.

No one answered. Slowly, I stood and brushed the dirt that marred my dress. I used the back of my hand to wipe away the remaining tears.

Tilting my head back I murmured, "I'm not going back."

There was a moment of silence. Wind sent some of the flower petals into the air.

"I have an answer... for your first question."

"My first question?"

"The taunting."

"Really..."

"Balance. The world needs balance. Why do people try to hide their problems with joy? Everything needs balance, things that oppose one another and must never be changed. Death for instance, must must be remedied through birth."

"I've heard that voice-"

"You will see him once more."

I once again was flooded with tears and pained feelings. The voice seemed somewhat distant. Almost like an echo that came from the other side of a canyon.

"How do you know that? You DON'T know that!" I challenged his claim, "How could anyone possibly know?!"

Pivoting on my heels, I found myself face to face with him, the stranger. A look of pity and understanding radiated off his flawless violet face. I took a timid step back. The man who appeared ageless... appearing and then disappearing.

"Are you a ghost? Spirit? Or an angel?"

the stranger let out a gentle laugh, " Ha ha... None of those I can assure you."

How polite and simply astonishing. He made made me feel as if there were never a reason to morn. Balance he mentioned? Then I did the unbelievable... Like a child unto her dearest father, I wrapped my arms around him and let my eyes over flow.

"I have lost someone... Don't leave! Don't leave like the other times. Please! I could use a... a good friend right about now."

To my surprise, he didn't reject my hug and neither did he disappear. I rested my chin upon his shoulder and let my problems fade.

"What is your name... sir?"

For a moment he stood there peacefully. It was almost as if he didn't comprehend my words.

"Kioshin, but some just call me Shin... and yours?"

""Mai Mai. Mai for short."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A/N: I am truly glad for those who reviewed. Even if you didn't enjoy it, I would like you to at least tell me what I can work on. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

**A/N: **I apologize for the sudden sadness... I normally write happy stuff. Now for this chapter! Warning: I AM TIRED! R-E-V-I-E-W...

...Enjoy...

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 4_

_Another year has come and gone..._

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The day was ever so great. Due drops littered the green blades of grass. The early morning sunlight clashed with the bead of water to create a colorful glare. Shining, twinkling, and yet the majestic sight was a pain to the eye. Few, if any clouds drifted in the blue spaciousness far from the world below. A wild flower had just sprouted a week ago and finally began to spread it's luxurious yellow petals.

Sitting silently on the park bench, I pushed a brown lock of hair away from my eyes. A blue cotton scarf hung loosely around my twig of a neck. My t-shirt of justice and awe striking stretchy pants-...(I over did that)... My T-shirt and stretchy pants were enough to reveal I was a runner, or at least that I had the means of physical activity. I had tried to pull my hair back, but a few shorter ones would occasionally fall into view.

Taking a peek at my watch, I realized my hour drew to a close. After taking a sip of refreshing H2O out of my jug, my attention was taken to the skies.

It had been a week since his last visit. Shin had promised to be her friend... although the midget (I'm finally taller than someone!) seemed to know little about friendship. He used to come only every other month, yet NO LONGER! Today was a special one, the best in all the universe...

My birthday!

for the first time, I was going to do more than just say hello. All the previous get togethers consisted of Kaioshin greeting me with a sincere nod before we exchanged a few questions and answers. Not to mention the off and on comments dealing with the weather. During one of these short awkward meets, I made the shocking discovery of his place of origin. I had befriended a strange alien... Neat.

Unlike myself, Shin appeared curious, reminding me of a toddler gazing upon fish at an aquarium for the first time as I answered his questions.

The latest meet between us oddballs had to do with my invite to hang out on my birthday. That is what kids my age call it right? 'Hang out'... Sorry for being old fashioned.(I'm not sorry.) He accepted of course! Before we parted ways, he told me to look up. So here I am. Sitting and relaxing and watching. Easy enough.

Everything has been planned to fulfill my need for perfection. Just as all the others, there was no where else I could celebrate such an incredible day but for...

Thompson's candy shop! And NO, there is NEVER a time one could be too OVER AGED for CANDY! Hopefully Shin wouldn't mind. Speaking of the purple-

"GAHH!" I screamed baffled.

My mind was having some major complications comprehending what had just recently taken place.

"What, may I inquire, is the matter?" Shin frowned raising his brows in concern.

"You-you just... and then... the sky, and yet your-"

"I'm sorry to say I don't understand."

"You fell out of nowhere and landed without becoming a Kaioshin pie for the concrete!"

A joyous laughter surged from the Alien as he flung his head back. That gentle calming laugh.

"I don't find this funny in the slightest!" I huffed.

"Oh. I sometimes forget that most humans don't know how to channel their Ki for flight. Forgive me?"

"Might as well..."

There it was again, that stiff silence which would normally end our short convenes. My throat seemed to be malfunctioning on a sizable scale. It was plain to see the problem betwixt us and our so called friendship. We are both the hushed type. I had to change right here and now!

"Well, let's get a goin'!"

"Going where exactly? If you don't mind?"

"To the only good place in town!"

A grin almost split my face in two. The only true place I could feel like a child again... and enjoy some fatty heaven!

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay... I'm tired. Please review and all that good stuff I always say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

**A/N: **I am glad to say this is not sad in the slightest! Only upliftingness and candy! Enjoy. READ AND REVIEW!

...Enjoy...

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 5_

_At the candy shop..._

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The skittle was at war with the Kai before it. A steady onyx eye looked over and over to find any mishaps with the sweet. Inspecting the thing to decide if it was safe for consumption. Finally, (after like... five minutes) he popped the skittle into his mouth. Moments later, a satisfied grin replaced the frown.

"Much better than those multi-flavored jelly beans. What's next?" Shin questioned.

"How bout we try... SNICKERS!"

"Fine by me."

I shoved my hand deep within the grocery bag to bring forth two. As always, I would munch down the sugar stuffed item while Kioshin examined his. I took a long sip of water to help wash some of the chocolate now settled in the crevasses between my teeth. The Kai had finished studying and his expression was once again swelling with pleasure.

"Well that's got to be the best thing I have eaten yet! May I bother you for another? Please?"

"Wait just a sec. There's one more I want you to try."

This caught the Kai's attention. Apparently, Shin's home planet was lacking in the sweets department. No matter who you are or where you came from, you have to at least try one candy.(or fifteen)

An almost impatient look gleamed across that purple face of his. My hand once again plunged deep, pushing and searching.

"Now. For this next one, don't chew. Let it sit on your tongue and simply bask in the savoring flavor! Here's one and... here's another." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

In the palm of my hand lie two warheads. My favorite! Both were encased with blue wrappers. With a gentle push, my company was delivered one across the table. Timidly, He began to remove the wrapper.

"What an odd picture it has on the front." Shin pointed out.

"How observant of you."

"Why is he crying?"

"Because he couldn't handle the sour flavor."

"Sour?"

"Just try it."

This time we placed the warheads into our mouths. There was an immediate freak response from my alien friend. His eyes widened and his brows nit, yet he refused to spit his out. Probably because he didn't want to offend me on my birthday. Shin's facials were enough to make me almost choke on my own warhead.

"Takes a bit getting used to if you don't like sour stuff. The thing is, I prefer sour over spicy. I like the flavor of spicy things, but my taste buds feel like they'll erupt fire." I thought aloud.

"Uhhh... don't mind my staring, but your tongue is now blue."

"So is yours!"

This startled the guy immensely. Trying to see for himself, he went cross-eyed and stuck his tongue out. I couldn't contain my laughter. It surged and boomed and annoyed everyone within earshot. My friend blushed a red-violet as he retracted his oddly colored tongue.

"Hey, come over here." I patted the vacant spot beside me.

"Okay."

Kioshin stood up and made his way to where I had beckoned him. He smiled gentlemanly as he sat down.

"Now, stick your tongue out when I say three. I'm taking a picture." I informed.

Without any complaint, he nodded. Reaching into my back pocket, I brought out my cell phone.

"One. Two." I began the count down, "and... Three!" We both stuck our tongues out.

*** **chink** ***

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A/N: This chapter wasn't very long, but I still hope you enjoyed it. The next chapters will begin to take this more in depth. Review if you know what's good for you. JK! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did... Lets not even consider that. **

**A/N: **Hello! Long time no see. I took a break From fanfic to work on homework and drawing and other stuffs. Please forgive the wait!

...Enjoy...

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 6_

_Outside the candy shop..._

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

A trilling giggle escaped my vocals as I watched the purple alien fawn over the rack of king sized snickers. His manors and formality for a brief moment subsided as he gave quite a few (obvious) hints towards the chocolate bars. Apparently there was a universal language, but no universal, should I say, form of money. My friend was almost to the point of begging like a spoiled child when I gave in.

"Alright... Stop with the faces." I laughed and grabbed a couple off the rack.

"Faces?" Shin straightened his back and tried to hide any evidence of what had just recently occurred. "Please don't. I shouldn't have asked in the first place. How impolite. Besides, isn't it tradition on one's birthday to be the one receiving gifts?"

"Nah, don't sweat it! Besides, you'll be repaying me with a favor anyways."

"Of course! Thank you."

"I want you to take me flying with you."

"Yes, yes. Cer-" his eyes widened, "P-pardon?!" His face flushed with disbelief.

(Let me take a moment to speak to all you pleasant peoples reading this... FLYING'S SCARRY!)

There we were, standing outside the shop in the early afternoon heat. Kaioshin was pacing and pacing while contemplating how to properly carry me during flight. His white brows furrowed and pinching the bridge of his nose. My suggestions only seemed to infuriate and cause the guy to loose his train of thought. It was plain to see that he wasn't going to touch me in anyway that could be taken as inappropriate.

Where could have such a being possibly originate from? Shin's posture was uniquely poise and yet delicate... '_Affectionate and delicate, courteous and delicate, formal and delicate, kindly and delicate, generous and once again, delicate._' I observed silently. If I had to describe him all at once I'd definitely use the word delicate. All his features and characteristics lead to a similar conclusion.

"Mai Mai?"

"I prefer just Mai, if you don't mind."

"You absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, and why don't we just get this over with? Co'mon! I don't got all day."

Before Shin could protest I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently shook the bag of remaining sweets to remind him why this was happening in the first place. A trick I would use on my parents so they wouldn't bother reminding me to clean my room. For a brief moment, his body stiffened then eventually relaxed. Kaioshin placed an arm around my waist for support.

I had expected the event preceding this point to be a thrilling experience! (The movies LIE!) What could possibly scare me? Some of my favorite hobbies involve cliff diving, riding roller coasters, and watching action packed tv shows.

Our feet slowly picked up off the cement and left to dangle freely. Then, five feet up I felt an overwhelming amount of cheer and excitement swelling through my chest. Ten feet up we began to pick up the pace, still it seemed disappointing. I must have unintentionally given my purple friend a glance, because his speed increased ten fold! '_30. 50. 95! 1065!?_' I lost count just about when breathing became an excruciating chore. Without a second to spare, we were launching down towards the earth. The it slowed... and slowed until we landed on top of some stranger's roof. My ears popped and I was plagued with a high pitched ringing in my left ear. The sudden change in elevation left me in a momentary trance as my head began to throb.

"Don't... ever... do that... again. N-no... more flying for... a while. Okay?" I huffed, "Tha-thanks anyways."

"Please forgive my carelessness! I forgot how elevation change disturbed the human eardrum. Especially since your not what you may call, a frequent flyer." Shin apologized giving a slight nod with his head and causing his white locks to bounce.

He decided to give me some time to recover, but some old lady started shouting at how "rude" we were and to get off the roof before she had us arrested for trespassing. She was surprised when Shin kindly answered with that soft voice of his. Though I found that I enjoyed the old hag's freak out as he slowly flew us down. The moment I felt the stable earth beneath me, I flopped to the ground and embraced the hard dirt. My actions caused Kaioshin to smile. It was simply... (shall I say it?) Delicate.

"Uh? Maybe you should take me home." I did my best to request politely, "My head is KILLING me."

"Sure. Just tell me the direction."

I motioned with my pointer down towards the end of the street and said, "There you have to take a left."

Once again we were on the move, this time traveling on foot! YEAH! I insisted I didn't need his assistance walking, but he stayed behind me in case of an oncoming faint. I tried to hide my headaches, yet somehow Shin could tell I was lying. We had arrived to my drive way when I heard him gasp.

"What's wrong?!" I swirled around a little too quickly and almost swore aloud.

"I-I think I overstayed my keep. I Have to-"

He was unable to finish the statement. A loud crash sounded on right behind us followed with a large crack in the pavement. Shin shook his head in disbelief as the cause of the sound stepped forward.

"What is it Kabito? I told you I was busy today." He spoke as if he knew the tall being that stood there.

Even though the being had long white hair, he was definitely male. His skin tone was a deep red and what looked to be a permanent scowl engraved into his facial features. The stranger wore similar attire as Kaioshin and held himself up and boldly.

He then spoke in a deep voice, "Supreme Kai... Master, there is trouble reported in the southern side of the universe in need of your immediate attention!"

"Supreme Kai? Is he referring to you?" I asked turning towards Shin.

"Yes. It's of little importance. Kabito!"

"Master?" Kabito listened intently for his orders.

"We will leave at once." Shin said in an emotionless tone.

"WAIT! Where're you going?!" I shouted as they both began to take off.

Shin cocked his head to the side to the side to get a proper look at me and began, "I will see you in two years time! Then, and only then, will I explain!"

My purple friend disappeared in the distance along with the giant red grump. That guy had called him... Master? And now I have to wait for two years before I got to see the one friend I had left.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A/N: Okay... Sorry for the really long wait! I was taking a break on writing and spending some time on my Deviant art account. (I drew a picture of Mai an posted it on there.) Then I went a week without internet because it was switched for a new one, (IT SUCKS) Then I just finished all school finals two days ago. SOOOooooooo... I have a legitimate reason for taking so long. I couldn't wait any longer to post this, so ENJOY!**

**DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE! :3**

**I'm starting to write more on my other two stories so I won't leave you like this... most likely... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own any of their characters...**

**AN: Hey I'm sorry this took so long! I was almost done with this chapter when my old computer crashed and is no longer usable. Yeah, that means I had to completely retype all of this chapter and school makes the typing slow going. Here we go!**

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_**Chapter 7**_

_** One year later...**_

What a long day it had been. The evening glow slipping through the window's thin drapes lit the room. Books, of every genre, lay strewn about the floor. Carefully, I shifted fingers through my deep brown hair in search of split ends... A long day indeed. Lately, I would keep to myself atop my bed to hide from the constant nagging.

~ '_Why don't you go out and explore your choices? There must be better jobs out there. Any schools you're interested in?_' ~

The annoyingly loving people I refer to as "Mom" and "Dad" were doing their best to kindly... Hmmm... Lets just say, get me out the door.

I was legally an adult with the ability to hold my own against the world and build myself a new life. They were just too soft on me to flat out say it. My years as a young teen seemed to slip by... leaving me with a feeling of deep longing for the past. Oh, how I would give anything to turn back the clock to the very early stages of my existence. I'd relive the good... and the bad, willingly. Time now seemed to push at me in ways that I had never imagined. Youth was something far above all the riches buried in the earth itself.

Spotting a group of split ends, I carefully snipped away the tips. Looks like the 'split end rescue' shampoo was a rip off. '_Stupid hair._' I frowned.

The low voice of my father carried down the hall to my bedroom door, muffling his words, " It's time for dinner! Get to the table!"

"Coming!" I shouted back. Abandoning the search for split ends, I scooted forward off the mattress and planted my feet firmly on the floor. Swiftly made my way across the room while dodging the books on the carpet. Heading down the hall, I caught the sent of taco soup and my pace began to hasten.

"Mmmmmhmm..." I took a deep inhale as I entered the dining room. My folks greeted me with warm smiles. Their bowls were already filled with the steaming soup.

I sat down and helped myself to a decent sized serving when mother sparked up a conversation. She started by asking how the food tasted and if we were satisfied.

"It's great!" My dad and I said in unison.

"That's good... So Mai, have you found a new job yet?"

"I'm fine with the one I have." I stated plainly.

"Working at the grocery store even when you've been offered a simple office job that would help pay your way into the collage of your choice?!" Mom said.

"I am fine. I enjoy the job I've got. Besides, I have no interest in sitting in a small room organizing stuff for hours." My tone was sharp and caused me to apologize, "Sorry... I truly am fine."

It went silent as we let the slight tension dissipate. None of us enjoyed arguing with each other.

The true reason I wouldn't switch jobs... My head was lost in the past. Mr. Sights had always been the best part of my day. A true friend that would talk, listen, guide, and support me. Everyone in town had found the grocery store as a safe haven. The simple ol' man could make all feel welcomed and didn't fear to converse with people of all race, age, religion, ect. Best of all, he always could relate to whom ever spoke with him. If there was a man greater, no one knew of him. I felt it my responsibility to honor his contributions by continuing his work.

As a child, I would often help load costumers groceries into the plastic bags and watch Mr. Sights give away his kindness freely. Never did he yell. Never did he criticize... He may as well have been perfect.

I politely dismissed myself from the table and rinsed off my bowl. Time to get away.

_**Twenty minuets later...**_

__At the bottom of the hill stood an arch way that was followed by a cobble stone path. The arch was designed with thick weaving metal wires and curled vines slowly climbing its sides. Lush green grass was evenly blanketing the ground and sun light glimmered across polished granite headstones. The cemetery.

Unlike in horror movies, this place seemed peaceful and relaxing. The perfect place to rest. It was very well kept and none of the headstones illegible. Most people born in this town... died in this town. I guess that may be the reason it was never neglected. Everyone knew each other. We all interacted in some way. We all respect those who passed away.

I made my way towards the tree neighboring my friend. Two fresh bouquets and one who's flowers had begun to wilt were leaning against the headstone.

"Hey." I said with a sigh, "Miss you and all that other good stuff."

Of course there was no reply, but I continued.

"So... Mom wants me to quit the grocery store and get an office job. You know me though! Wouldn't survive a whole three minutes in such a bland setting."

A breeze rattled the leaves and guided them in a swaying dance. Listening for a moment, I acknowledged the sound as a '_Go on._'

"Still don't have a boyfriend. Looks like I'm winning on that bet. Can't figure out why you made that one. I'd probably drive any guy insane within a week." a smile worked it's way onto the corners of my lips, "Still haven't changed much. People got my attitude to deal with... I did make a new friend and he's a boy, but that doesn't count. He's older than me! Guess old habits die hard. What's really crazy is the fact the he can fly! Fly! I don't request doing it any time soon..."

My chatter with Mr. Sights went on and on until the sun had fallen below the horizon and the stars and moon took over. I could almost envision him sitting cross-legged, his torso hiding the headstone. And he did as he always did. Listen. Smile. Give are-you-sure-about-that looks. Couldn't keep my yap shut if you stitched my lips together. I rarely visited him for fear of crying myself senseless. This time was different.

I gave a thorough update on events that had occurred since his departure. His visage seemed amused by my nonstop rant. Those cheery wrinkles surrounding hazel irises. I was finally beginning to run low on ideas or topics to keep the somewhat one way conversation flow smoothly. I failed. Mr. Sights began to fade away as I scrounged for anything... anything... to prolong his stay.

"Goodbye." I whispered, but he had already left. Alone again...

**AN: Questions, comments, concerns, criticism, ect. All acceptable.**


End file.
